kirbyfandomcom-20200223-history
Something to Sneeze At
Something to Sneeze At '('The Bitter Cold of December in Japan) is an episode of Kirby: Right Back at Ya!. Synopsis Episode Summary The episode starts with Customer Service begging Dedede to buy a Demon Beast from him to prevent his company from going bankrupt, but Dedede refuses. He and Escargoon go to Kawasaki's to eat, but as he brings their food, he sneezes, covering Dedede with pizza, and giving a cold to Escargoon. Dedede quickly gets away, and finds that everyone in the village is sick. Only the Waddle Dees and Kirby don't have colds. Escargoon says something about what people are called when they don't get colds, but he doesn't say it completely. Dedede then decides to spy on Tiff and Tuff to see if they have colds, which they do. Tiff says that she's jealous of Kirby, since he doesn't have a cold. At that point, Tuff says that idiots don't get colds, which infuriates Dedede. He then uses the opportunity of Kirby not getting a cold to tease him, But Tiff spied on him, so she and Tuff set up a plan to prevent Dedede from teasing Kirby, by making him pretend to be sick,he wears a mask, and say a tiny "hachoo". And Tiff said that someone smart like kirby and the others who got cold have to go to rest.The plan worked, and Dedede wants to get a cold.Tiff, Tuff and kirby laughed after seeing Dedede say that he have to get a cold and run to the throneroom. Customer Service says that if he gets cold, he may catch one. Dedede tries to freeze himself and get sick, but each attempt fails. Customer Service then sells him a Cold Virus Demon Beast to help Dedede get sick. He swallows the Cold Viruses, then after a success in catching a cold, he runs amok in town, harassing the Cappies saying that he's caught a cold. But after a while, he starts suffering from his cold, so he calls Customer Service, to find that he got cured of his cold by passing it to someone else. Dedede then tries to pass it on to the Waddle Dees, but he fails. He then tries to pass it on to Kirby by shrinking him, then swallowing him. The Cold Viruses have multiplied, so Dedede is suffering great pain. Kirby inhales all the viruses, but Dedede sneezes, reverting Kirby back to normal, spitting out all of the viruses, and expelling him out of his body. The next day, everyone in Cappy Town is cured of their colds, except Dedede, who is suffering greatly. Changes in the dub *The scene where King Dedede dives into his moat was cut from the dub, probably due to time limitations. *The scene where Spikehead and Honey are sick in bed with their parents was cut from the dub as well, probably due to time limitations. *In the Japanese version, King Dedede sits down in his throne and talks with Customer Service immediately after telling Kirby and co. that he's sick. In the dubbed scene, it's reanimated a little to show King Dedede shivering just before he talks to Customer Service. This technique is repeated a few more times. *In the original, Customer Service convinces Dedede to order some monsters due to a poor economy, while in the dub, Customer Service does this to become employee of the year. This edit may have been to avoid criticizing the American government. Trivia *Escargoon breaks the fourth wall by saying "Forgive me, it's not something you can say on television." *In one shot of the scene at Kawasaki's restaurant, Kawasaki's feet are colored orange instead of red. *This is one of the few episodes to have profanity in the Japanese version.